scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp episode 2
Episode 2 is the second case of the video game, Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp. Premise The gang travels to the Howling Peaks to meet Anna and for Shaggy and Scooby to get the next ingredient for Lila. But deal with the mystery of a giant Yeti terrorizing the mountain. Synopsis Prologue Shaggy and Scooby take the pepper from El Muncho to Lila. She then instructs them to get the next Ingredient from the Howling Peaks. When they get back to HQ Daphne gets a letter from Anna to come to Howling Peaks. This makes Shaggy and Scooby excited, which makes Velma suspicious. Intro The gang is traveling to Howling Peaks when all of the sudden a giant Yeti appears and picks up the Mystery Machine. It throws the van along with gang and they land right next to Anna. Plot Anna greets the gang and helps them out. The gang talk about Anna's letter which makes her confused because the mail service has been out for weeks. But, she tells them to go see Moose to get bundled up. When get to the shop Moose gives them winter wear and explains that the tourists have runaway and the snowmachines have disappeared. He tells them to go to Anna at the chalet. Anna mentions about something lurking outside and the ski lift tickets have gone missing. She then advises them to see her cowardly manager Sergio. The gang fins Sergio hiding in a cellar, he makes a deal with them to trade a cabin key for a box of tissues. Back at the chalet Anna hears a roar outside, while Shaggy and Scooby are lured outside by Lila's scent trail, leaving the gang snowed in. While following the trail they are attacked by snow monsters and meet a mountain climber named Barry 'Baz' Buckley. Baz asks Scooby and Shaggy to take pictures of some wolfs in a nearby crypt, when they do he helps them free the rest of the gang from the chalet with his snow plough. After they reunited with the gang Anna gets a signal on the radio from Dustin Planks at the logging station. They use the radio room by Sergio's cabin to respond to Dustin's distress signal, saying that something is tearing up his logging yard. When they get to the logging station and free Dustin, he angrily accuses them of stealing his logging equipment and tells them to follow the Yeti into the deep dark woods, Baz then tells the gang of a shortcut to get to the woods. While they're Shaggy and Scooby find a clue from Lila. After collecting scraps of paper they discover the ingredient they need is a ice cap mushroom from a cave at the top of Howling Peaks. The gang then gets a distress from Anna saying that the Yeti is attacking, when they return they see the ski lift damaged. Anna say that Shaggy and Scooby can go, when they reach the cave Shaggy tries to grab some beans but is stopped and chased by the Yeti. First the Yeti rolls down the mountain as a snowball, then it slides down the mountain, until Shaggy and Scooby ride the lift back to the chalet. They land in the back by Moose's shop, when they get inside they collect some suspicious scraps, which turn out to be the missing ski lift tickets. They reunited with the gang and tell Anna about the tickets, at first Anna seems confused by all this, but then she suspects Baz to have put them there, she then mentions how some of the display animal parts at the chalet have gone missing. Later the gang investigates the ice cave to find Baz tied up and save him from wendigos, while there they find a map of Dustin's Planks' logging yard. They go to Moose's cabin where his ski pals don't let him in, the hide and wait for Moose to show up, when he does they record him and his buddies talking about finishing their preparations for the summit. On their way back to the chalet Anna tells them that the ski lift has been fixed and now they can all ride it. They take the lift back to the cave on the mountain where they fight the Frankenmoose leader and the Yeti, they defeat the yeti by feeding it beans causing it to fart, which causes ice chunks to fall on it. It's revealed that the yeti is a giant mechanical robot controlled by the mischievous snowboarders, while the Frankenmoose leader is unmasked as Moose who is the brains behind the whole thing. Moose claims that it was just a prank, but Anna scolds Moose saying that his dangerous prank had hurt a lot of people including her. Velma explains that Moose stole the tickets to stop people from heading to the summit, he used the snow machines to create the blizzard, and built the giant Yeti from the missing animals parts from the chalet and the stolen equipment from Dustin's logging station. Moose says he did it because the mountain belong to him and his friends, until the tourists were brought to it. So, he decided to scare everyone away so he can have the mountain all to himself and board in peace. Fred then says he'll be alright when he fixes the damage he caused. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby get the mushrooms, but Velma catches them and demands to know what is going on. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Lila * Anna Blake * Barry Buckley * Dustin Planks Villains: * Moose * Yeti * Mischievous snowboarders Other characters: * TBA Locations * TBA Objects * TBA Vehicles * Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * TBA Quotes }} Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp episodes